My Memories Gone, Your Memories Made
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: A simple spell can protect someone yet harm them at the same time. The said spell is a Memory Charm... lets see how things play out when people think it will protect and not harm.


**Okay, this is before the Final Battle but after the Malfoy Manor part, Dobby didn't die, but Ron got left behind when they escaped and no one has heard from him since. Also Sirius is alive; he didn't get murdered in the Ministry. There is only the locket, Harry and Nagini as Horcruxes left. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, nor do I gain any money from this.**

Grace Regnarg stretched her arms above her head as she yawned.

"I'm going bed" she lent down and kissed her mum on the head then her dad, they said goodnight then went back to watching the TV.

She brushed her teeth then placed tea tree lotion on her face, after washing the black eye shadow and mascara off. Grace walked into her bedroom, she pulled on her vest top and pj bottoms, flicked off the light and snuggled into her double bed.

"**Mrs Regnarg's" Pov**

"You think we should go now? She has Crook to keep watch" I ask my husband. He smiles and turns the TV off and heads over to the fireplace. I grab some powder from behind a picture of 'Grace' and throw it at the fire.

" 12 Grimmauld Place!" I shout, and step out the fireplace to face Harry and Sirius.

"Tonks! Lupin! We were wondering when you would get her!" Harry smiles and greets us each with a hug and walks over to the sofas by the bookshelf.

"Yes she went to sleep later than normal, maybe she suspects something?" my husband worries, I smile at him and take his hand.

"No, she still has the dreams, the last one was a memory from a couple of weeks before we wiped her memory" I explain.

"It's fine, she won't remember everything only parts of it" Harry explains, Dobby walks in with tea smiles at me then leaves, I take a cup of the warm brew and sip it gently.

"Oh, before I forget we need to work on the concealment charm still, every now and then it breaks and she sees the scar, we have had to change her memory because of it." I explain, Sirius nods and sips his drink.

"How is the Muggle hair dye?" Sirius asks as I set down my half filled cup.

"Perfect, We have to keep re dying it, but with the memory charm she doesn't want it natural, well how are things going with the plan?"

**Snape's Pov**

"Master you wished to see me?" I bow my head low, as I enter the Malfoy's Ballroom.

"Ahhh Severus, as you know we have taken over the Ministry"

"They have a new piece of 'equipment' that can locate any Witch or Wizard, even if they have not used magic in a while."

"My Lord, I am guessing this is about the Order?" I ask, lifting my eyes to meet the red slits.

"No, Something much better. I want you a Draco Malfoy to go the this location and place this on the Witch's neck, also change her memory so that her 'boyfriend' has given it to her" he smirks (let me tell you this that is a scary site!) and passes me a small pouch.

"What if she has no Boyfriend, My Lord?"

"Change her memory, so the Malfoy boy is her boyfriend but make sure he is in disguise. Now go!" I bow my head then leave the room, pocketing the red pouch.

**Grace's Pov**

I wake to the sound of bacon sizzling and the kettle boiling. I smile to myself and grab my fluffy black dressing gown, then head down the stairs.

"Morning!" I call into the dining room where my dad is sat reading the paper.

"Morning Darling!" he calls back as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning Grace, Half day at college Right?" Mum asks as I pour the tea and grab a bacon sarni from the plate.

"Yep, 12 to 430 so I'll be home at 530 ish" taking a bite of my sandwich and trying to stop the ketchup going everywhere. Crooks jumps up onto the table and I give him a piece of bacon that falls from my breakfast.

"I had a strange dream again" I state after finishing a bite. My mum turns and sits opposite me , as she does every time I tell her my dreams.

"Well what happened this time? Did you fly a broom? Or fight against a, what do you call them?... Um Dry fighter?" she asks I roll my eyes and smile at her.

"Deatheaters, and no well you know the Werewolf; he ,Harry and Harry's Godfather all thought it would be better if I was safe and not out on the battle ground, I wasn't happy at all, and tried to escape from my room a number of times, but every time I was caught, until one night when Harry was getting ready to go on another raid on the Manor, I stole his invisibility cloak, I followed him and a few other Order members, but as soon as we reapperated I found out we hadn't left the building, Harry twisted around and pulled the cloak off. Everything was black after that." I frown at the end, trying to remember more but failing. I look up into my mother's eyes and see slight worry and fear, I watch her carefully until she stands and walks into the dining room.

'**Mrs Regnarg's' Pov**

I walk out of the kitchen and straight to my husband, he nods at me after over hearing the whole conversation. He looks behind me and i grab out jackets.

"Honey we have to go to work, Make sure Crooks has some water before you go and it's going to be sunny today, so why don't you e=wear your red jewelled gold studs we got you?" I call to Grace. She pops her head around the corner and smiles before sprinting upstairs.

"We won't take the car" we head out the door, and walk to the side of the house before apperating outside Grimmauld Place. We walk to the houses and wait for number 12 to appear.

"Anyone in?" I call as we enter and take out coats off. Molly peeps around the corner and smiles warmly at us, however the warmth doesn't reach her eyes, it hasn't since Ron was caught.

"We are all in the kitchen; Harry is in the shower and will be down in few minutes" We take the two empty seats to the right and wait for the others.

**Grace's Pov**

I set some food and drink down for Crooks then head upstairs for a bath. I pour the mango bubble bath into the warm water and slip into its relaxing arms. (Metaphorically speaking of course) I must off drifted off as I wake to a loud crack from downstairs. Rubbing my eyes I dunk under the water and finish washing my hair and self. With a towel wrapped around me I enter my bedroom, turning my IPod onto my favourite playlist and shuffle it, Prodigy, Invaders Must Die starts playing.

**Snape's Pov**

"Draco, We have a task, come now" I lead him out the Manor, and to the front gates once there, he grabs my robe sleeve and we apperate to the address listed. We look around and luckily there is no one in the living room. Simple trinkets and very little photos are around, no photos showing any child. The furniture is nothing special and looks not very old, Muggle appliances are placed tidily around, no stray newspaper or anything is anywhere.

"This place isn't very warming is it? As if only a pair of –" "Shh Malfoy, Listen upstairs is the target, we need to knock her out and change a few things in her head. Is that clear?" I quickly interrupt before the boy can finish his snide remark, he has a point though this hardly seem the place where a child could grow up happily.

We walk up the stairs after casting a Disillusionment charm on ourselves. I peer around the corner to see a bright red flash spinning in the first room we reach. It's a large room not the master bedroom but the second largest. On the floor is a black bag with a smaller grey back next to it, she puts a large black book alongside them then starts humming to the music.

"Severus, you stun, I'll memory fix" he walks forward but I grab his arm and point to the fur ball that's growling in front of us.

"That looks like Granger's so called cat, looks more like road kill to be honest" he takes a step forward but the cat growls and swipes at him.

"How can a normal cat know see us when we have the charms up?" he hisses at me. I roll my eyes at his ignorance.

"You do know that Miss Granger went missing, well I'm guessing we found her" I explain and aim at the spinning, singing girl, with a simple flick of my wand she falls onto her bed out cold.

**Harry's Pov**

I rush downstairs at the buzzing sound.

"Someone's using magic at Hermione's!" I yell and rush around the rooms, grabbing my wand and jacket I quickly change my appearance as Tonks, Lupin and Sirius join me, each in their own different appearances. We apperate quickly to the back garden, and rush into the house. Tonks heads in first and calls up the stairs.

"Grace? Grace! You here?" she looks back as we enter then runs up the stairs. I follow after and here a sigh of relief followed by a squeal.

"Mum! Sorry I had my music up loud, sorry, what are you doing back so early? And what's that in your hand? And Ohmygod-"she grabs her dressing gown and pulls it over her towel covered body. Tonks turns and nods for me to head downstairs.

"That was Simon's son, Ben, they came over so we could work on some paper work" She explains. Then heads down with me.

"She seems normal, maybe it was just Crooks again, and you know he is strange" we all turn to look at the fur ball who is on his back purring.

Tonks puts the kettle on then grabs some random papers from a draw and places them on the counter top.

"Okay remember, your names you too, I know you have been here before under different ones but remember these, Sirius your called Simon today and Harry you know you name." She whispers then places a few cups of tea next to them, Grace walks down a few minutes later.

"Okay I'm going now, Bye!" she calls and heads for the door.

"Wait thought it was half day at college today!" Lupin calls to her and she pops back around the corner. Her hair is wild and messy, she has dark make up and a band shirt with grey bleach washed skinnies that have a number of paint stains on them.

"I'm meeting Will early today." She explains, "I thought I told you that this morning" she rolls her eyes and grabs a mug of tea.

"Who's Will?" Tonks asks her voice slightly wavering. The teenage girl looks at her 'mother' like she had just puked up a chicken.

"Are you feeling okay mum, I think you must be a bit forgetful today, He's my boyfriend, you have met him before, he came round last week had dinner with us and even played Monopoly. Don't you remember?" Grace asks, she chucks back the brew and walks to the fridge. Tonks raises a eyebrow at her and looks at Lupin.

"Darling, No _boy _has ever come over here, only Ben today." He explains and 'Grace' shuts the fridge door. She looks strangely at each of us then walks out the door and leaves the house.

"You think she is just talking about a dream and doesn't realise it's a dream?" I ask and sip my drink. Sirius knags on his lip whilst Tonks and Lupin pace.

"I think the magic that we detected could be the cause of her new 'boyfriend'" I agree with Sirius' theory.

"Maybe one of us should watch them, Sirius could go under cover as a new student at her college, and we could try this new polyjuice potion. It makes the person not another person just changes them so they look different." Lupin explains, we all agree and Sirius goes back to Grimmauld Place for the potion.

**Grace's Pov**

I take the bus into college early, so I can meet up with Will. I smile to myself as I enter the large white space and sit down on the first group of tables, I take out my sketchbook and gouache paints.

"Grace?" I look up and see him. his dark brown hair is scruffy like a surfers. His eyes are sparkling green, his features are soft but have edge. His skin is olive coloured and his height makes him look like a sex god.

"Heyy you okay?" I ask as he walks over and sits next to me.

"I am now, I got you something" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dragon pendant, the eye has a emerald placed inside it, the chain is a simple black nickel clasp, and it falls just above my cleavage.

"Thank you Will! I love it" I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. He smiles and looks at my painting so far.

"You should make that corner darker and put a yellow spot here" I tilt my head a little to the side and look at it.

"You got a point there" I take out the Yellow and Ultramarine.

"One second need toilet, buses aren't helpful" I giggle as he rushes out down the hall.

**Snape's Pov**

I push the body of the tutor into a closet and lock it quick, with a hair I drop it into the mixture and gulp it down in one. My skin starts to bubble and change.

"Snape you down here?" I hear a voice, heading out I make sure to draw a line with a black pen on my right thumb.

"Here!" Malfoy walks around the corner I lift my hand and show the mark and he does the same.

"She has the necklace on." He explains I smile and check the files i took from the sleeping guy.

"Well I 'teach' her all day, to be honest it is just watching over them and giving tasks out, I'll make sure she doesn't take it off and that the tracking works. You make sure you act legit or else everything will go to the dogs. The Order will properly check you for polyjuice potion so make sure you have the anti-polyjuice nullifier" I pass him a couple capsules full of the potion.

He pockets them and nods. We walk out the closed off hall way and back to where Grace is. A number of students are there already however she is still sat alone, humming to her music which can be heard from outside. I take a seat at the tutors desk, next to the older lady. I watch Draco take his seat next to her and a few other students.

**Draco's Pov**

"Will ,this is Anna, Ed and Si, Guys this is my boyfriend" I smile at them but get a glare back from Si, he opens his mouth to speak but with a quick glare from Anna he shuts it.

"He is a nice hunk of meat Grace, good catch, wouldn't mind if had a little..." Ed starts a waggles his eyebrows. I turn to 'Grace' in slight shock who rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"Ed, no .mine. OH Will don't worry, he's got a lover he just says things like that anyways, don't worry I'll fight him for ya" she smiles and nudges me. I smiles at her as a lady and Snape(In disguise) stand up to the class.

"Okay, Group...3 to life drawing, group...um...2 to photography and the rest sketchbook work." The lady explains then takes group 2 and Snape group 3. Grace, me and her friends are in group 1 so they have the equivalent of a free day. She puts her feet up on the table and leans back on the chair.

"Okay, what was our last convo, Oh I remember, what would you do during a zombie apocalypse?" We start having a deep dissuasion about sniping, cooking and chainsaws.

We looks up at a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Grace calls. A tallish, dark brown wavy haired boy walks in, his takes his sunglasses and pushes them to the top of his head.

"Um, I'm the new student, Martin. I was told to come here?" he closes the door behind him and steps in.

"Oh yes Louise said something to me this morning about a new student, come join us. I'm Grace, this is Will, Anna, Ed and Si" he smiles and sits on the other side of Grace, looking at each of us with a smile.

" It's nice to meet you all, so do the tutors come back here at all?" he asks, something seems familiar about him. I watch the way he smiles and jokes and... Asks a lot of questions.

"Grace, I need to speak with someone down in 3D can you come with me please?" He asks, I send him a glare and almost growl as Grace accepts and shows him the way.

"Will don't worry, he isn't going to get anywhere with her." Anna tries to comfort; I still hold my glare but snap out of it when I feel someone brush their foot up my leg towards my groin. Instantly I glare at Ed who gives me a innocent smirk and bursts out laughing.

**Grace's Pov**

"So where do you live?" I ask as we head down the corridors.

"Not too far away, So you and Ed?" He asks, I laugh at him and shake my head.

"No, he is with Anna, I have Will" We turn down another corner.

"So how long you been with him?" He asks, I scrunch my face up in concentration.

"Um a while now, lost count" I quickly lie, _Why don't I know this, I always remember important dates. _We head into the 3D workshops and I show Martin 'the ropes of the workshop'. Lucy, the Woodwork tutor, pops in to check we aren't messing around too much.

We head back to the main studio, and Will practically jumps up and grabs me, he wraps an arm protectively around my waist and kisses me forcefully. I smirk at him and shrug before sitting back down.

We get nothing done that day, mostly watch Youtube clips, laugh and piss arse around. Will, Martin and I all head homewards on the bus, Martin gets off a few stops before us and Will walks me to my door.

**Draco's Pov**

"Do you want to come in?" She asks. I smile and nod, as she turns around I quickly down a vial of the disguising potion then follow after her.

"Mum! Dad! Will is here!" Two heads pop out from around the corner, both glaring at me. The woman comes forward with a plastered smile.

"Tea?" she asks, I smile and nod, then Grace leads me into the kitchen. We take our seats and her mum places a mug in front of us each and a plate of biscuits in the middle. She watches me as I drink and eat, whilst I inwardly smirk. _Not gunna get me. _

"So, How long have you been going out?" her father asks. I bite my tongue and turn to Grace.

"It feels like forever, Do you know the exact time length?" I ask her passing the question smoothly over. I watch the pained expression on her face.

"I feel so bad, I can't remember." She squeezes my hand. I smile slightly and nom another biscuit.

"Darling, can you go get my jumper please?" Her mother asks Grace, she looks slightly bugged at the lack of details but heads off anyway. I notice the husband flick his wand under the table and the door closes and locks is placed up.

"So...?" I ask resting my hands behind my head, in a very relaxed manner.

"Who are you?" _ahh straight to the questions. _

"William Peter Dyer, Why are you asking you know who I am." I smirk at them, behind I can react, ropes tie me down to the chair and they are pressing into my head. I quickly hideaway my memories, and leave only a load of fake ones and the ones from today visible.

"Wizard?" I'm surprised by their forwardness, but then again they could just oblivate me later.

"Maybe, guessing you are" I smirk, _I better get out of this quick before they work out who I am. _

"There's only a few people I can think who would act like you" Then it clicks. _Nymphadora and Lupin, how did I not see it before?! _

"And I know who you really are." We are interrupted by a shout.

"The yellow bungee one?!" 'Grace' calls down.

"Um... No sweetie, can I have the purple thin one please!" Tonks calls back up.

"We don't have long" she whispers to Lupin.

"Okay, smart boy I can tell you have taken a nullifier for the anti-Polyjuice potion, so we just wait and give him another one" they remove the ropes but glue me to my seat, unlocking the door Grace walks back down and passes a pink jumper to her mother.

"I couldn't find a purple one, I don't think we own one." She explains and drinks her drink.

"Never mind darling, What's the time?" Tonks asks, as she lifts her sleeve and checks her watch.

"We will drop Will home, you stay I need to you start dinner. He just got a message from his mother telling him he has to go home" She explains, Grace sighs and hugs me then goes to grab my coat.

They unstuck me from the chair. And lead me outside, each at sides. When we exited the house they lead me down the side and apperated away.

**Snape's Pov**

_Fuck! Malfoy you stupid boy! _I step out the shadows and looks at the house. The upstairs first bedroom light is on as is the kitchen, once the bedroom light turns off I watch the shadow walks down into the kitchen.

_All I have to do is catch her. _

I walk over to the door and knock. It opens a few seconds later.

"Yes?" 'Grace' asks, I smile at her.

"You remember me? Snape? The potion's master, Your having a dream right now." I lie she ponders this then smiles as well.

"Well that makes total sense, I must have fallen asleep once I got home from college" she shrugs and lets me in. We walk into the kitchen and she starts cutting up carrots.

"So what is going to happen in this dream?" she asks as she dumps them in a pot. I flick my wand and the rest of the food is prepared.

"Well, as you know Harry Potter has gone bad, he is trying to kill all Muggleborn witches and wizards, and Tom Riddle is trying to save them." The lie rolls of my tongue with ease, her eyebrows knit together.

"Really? I thought Harry was good?"

"No he lied to you, I have come to save you. Come with me now, and we can stop him before it's too late" I looks her in the eyes and plead her slightly.

"Okay, I will just be a moment, wait by the door" she turns and heads out the room. I do as she says, and a couple minutes later she comes back with a bag packed.

"Ready?" I nod to the bag she carries, with another nod and a smile she heads out the door. I whisper a stunning spell at her, catching her limp form before she hits the ground. I pick her up and turn to apperate, just to see her 'parents' reappear from the side of the house.

"OMG! LET HER G-" the last part is lost as I leave the pair shouting after me.

I land on the short soft grass of Malfoy Manor. 'Grace' shifts slightly and holds onto my robes. I smirk and head in.

"Ssseverus, you have the girl?" I nod my head and show him her.

"Perfect, take her to a guest room, and make sure she thinks she is still dreaming. We can morph her easier that way." My master hisses. I bow and take her up two floors, and five doors down. Lying her gently on the four poster bed, I brush a few pieces of hair away from her face. She stirs slightly as I tuck her under the midnight blue silk sheets.

I call an elf to inform me when she awakes then head down to explain about the stupid Malfoy child.

**Nymphadora Tonks' Pov**

We apperated start back to Grimmauld Place after we see Hermione get taken.

"SHE GONE! THEY TOOK HER! WHY DID SHE LEAVE?! SHE KNOWS NO TO!" I end up sobbing into Lupin's embrace, he holds me close. A few moments later I collapse into blackness.

**Harry's Pov**

I rush out the bathroom and down the stairs to see Tonks collapse into Lupin.

"Tonks! Lupin what happened?" I help him take her into the living room and place her on the sofa.

"A Deatheater took Hermione, and my dear wife has become extremely attached also hormones aren't helping" He explains, I look at him curiously. He smiles and pats his unconscious wife's belly. I frown then it clicks.

"Congrats Lupin, but I must say bad timing dude" we laugh and I punch his shoulder friendly. Tonks wakes up with our laughter.

"HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS? HERMIONE HAS BEEN KIDDNAPED AND I SWEAR IT WAS SNAPE; ALSO I REALLY NEED TO PEE" she takes the anti polyjuice potion and I finally notice her growing stomach. She storms up the stairs and throws a confused Sirius out the bathroom and down the stairs. He zips up his fly once he regains his composure and walks to us.

"Okay what are we going to do about the missing Hermione?" he asks and summons a bottle of firewhiskey. I snatch it away from him.

"No drinking till we get her back, lucky we placed a Muggle tracker into her right thigh so we know where she is" I Accio the laptop, quickly setup the programme and wait for the locater to do its work.

"Give it a couple minutes, we will have her location and can go bring her home." I explain, sometime whilst I was setting up the laptop, Sirius had taken the bottle and drunk half of it, he looks as me sheepishly and I can tell he is tipsy going on drunk.

"I'm worried sick about that girl, she was the only thing keeping me from strangling Fred, George and their stupid pranks." He hiccups and downs the rest of the bottle. I look at him curiously and go to say something but the laptop bleeps. Turning to face it my theory of where she is becomes a reality.

"Malfoy Manor"

**Snape's Pov**

"Master Snape, she is awake and also very scared" I nod at Tammy and head up the stairs. Once there I knock on the door and enter to find 'Grace' sat on the window ledge with her feet hanging out the open window. She looks back when I enter and smiles shyly.

"This feels like it isn't a dream, It feels real." She frowns and throws a scrap of material out the window. I walk over to the wardrobe and take out some comfortable wizard robes.

"I will send an elf to help run a bath and clean you up. Was your sleep pleasant?" I act as if I never heard her speak, she huffs and stretches backwards I go to stop her falling off, but her hands touch the floor and she brings her legs into the room and lands upright.

"It's fine I can run my own bath, but can I have something to eat? I haven't much lately?" I nod and call Tammy to bring 'Grace' anything she wishes then I leave her to get ready, but not before I tell the elf to bring her into the drawing room once she is ready.

**Draco's Pov**

I sit tied to the chair in the hiding place of Harry Potter, hearing the shouts from Tonks and the Muggle tech that they have stuck inside her person.

"Malfoy Manor" I hear Potter practically growl. _Stupid Order, they won't get into my home... wait not a home more like a prison, Grr why am I thinking like this... must be the traitor air I'm breathing. _

I hear walking towards the door and the handle twists and opens.

"Ahh, Our little friend, so do tell us... Who are you?" Black hiccups at me, he pushes my chair back, so I'm balancing on two legs.

"Black, why don't you crawl back into the cupboard and sober up a bit? Huh?" I hiss, with a gruff he pushes me back so I fall to the floor.

"So why don't tell me, Who you are and Why are you pretending to be her boyfriend?" he asks as he pounces on me and wraps his ruff hands around my neck, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"SIRIUS! We need him!" I feel the brunt being pulled from my person and I gasp for air. The chair is up righted and I watch as Lupin drags Black out the door, Potter walks over to me.

"What do you want Potter?" I instantly regret using that phrase his eyes widen then he glares.

"Malfoy, I should have known!" He punches me square in the jaw and storms out.

_Fucking Brilliant! Well done old chap you really balls it up this time! _I mentally slap myself dozens of times.

**Snape's Pov**

I wait in the drawing room for Grace to join me. I heard the door open and turn to see the Dark Lord stood there, quickly I stand and bow to him. Glancing up I notice he tuts and waves a hand at me to relax.

"Severus, I must act this way to gain the trust of the girl" he takes a seat on the single chair as I sit on the side furthest from him on the two seated sofa. I hear soft footsteps walking towards the door , when it opens 'Grace' walks in, she has another pair of skinnies on with a band shirt also her converse.

"Is this the right room?" she asks and I wave her over to sit. She smiles and sits down quietly.

"Grace, it is very nice to meet you" My Lord, extends his arm for her to shake, she smiles and shakes it roughly.

"I know who you are, this is a simple dream so I can do anything and it won't matter, so from what the Dungeon Bat has told me, my dear old friends are quite the opposite to that and you guys are trying to be the good guys, well if you want this to work you have alot to do, like maybe change the colour of your robes, black is quite depressing if you want to do good and also maybe you should try talking it out before everyone goes all guns blazing on the situation, oh wait you probably don't know what I mean by guns blazing, well it's what you would call a Muggle saying, it means not to go in without a plan or at least a basic outline of what's gunna happen." I smirk as she rambles on and on about random things for an hour or two before she starts yawning thanks to a handy sleeping draught.

I get the elf to take her up to her room, and turn to face My Lord.

"Well apart from the off course rambling she has some useful information about Grimmauld Place and The Order, at least we know she can go in there if we send her, Severus change her memory and send her back I have one key piece of information I wanted." He dismisses me and I quickly do the task in hand and Apperate to Grimmauld Place.

Harry's Pov

We ready ourselves to leave as the door knocks; I open it to see Snape stood there with Hermione in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing! Kidnapping her! I thought you had turned to the dark Side for good!" he growls as I place her down on the sofa.

"No, but _He _got the fake information I made her talk about, It's so simple to mess with people's heads these days it should be a crime" he explains as I check Hermione over and call Tonks and Lupin to take her home.

"And what about Malfoy? Why is he her boyfriend?" I ask and watch the pair apperate.

"It's to keep an eye on her but the necklace does that anyway, if the dark lord wishes to see what she is doing he must call the Malfoy boy to look using his necklace which is the 'other half' of hers, but as you have the Malfoy boy next door we can safely say he won't for a while" He explains and sighs, rubbing his temples. I note that lately he is looking older and his normal pale skin is now turning ghost white.

"Do you want to stay here a while? You know get Mrs Weasley to cook up a nice dinner and sleep for a while... only if you want" I hurry to speak as he looks at me with a curious face.

"That would be nice, Potter but I must get going" he stands and leaves without a glance back.


End file.
